


Romance In The Lift

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Pansy never liked using the lift. After her encounter with Lovegood though, she might just change her mind.





	Romance In The Lift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "I want out." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Pansy curses under her breath as she sees the lift doors close right in front of her. She couldn’t walk any faster, not in the heels, and shouting for some stranger to hold the door is the first step into a life of depravity. That might be worth the risk though, because Pansy absolutely does _not_ want wait for the darn thing to go all the way down before being dragged up again. It’s agonisingly slow. But the worst part isn’t the waiting; it’s that Jason never fails to suddenly appear, boring her to death with small-talk and his pathetic attempts at asking her out. The man just can’t take a hint, bothering her every chance he gets and Pansy is reasonable sure that she _will_ snap at him if he asks her out one more time. She doesn’t have the time or the patience to deal with love sick fools. 

Eager to avoid exploding in public, Pansy contemplates walking straight past the lift, thus not giving Jason a chance to talk to her, when she sees the doors are still open. Not questioning how she got this lucky, Pansy quickly steps inside without looking back. 

Lovegood is already inside, waiting for her and smiling as she allows the door to close behind her. Pansy returns her smile, mutters _thanks_ and tries not to stare. It’s astonishingly difficult. Lovegood looks good, not as crazy as she did in school but still whimsical and like a completely different creature than anything anyone has ever seen. Her hair is half wound into intricate braids and glittering with every movement, pearls nestled into it and shining in the light. Her clothes are vibrant in colour and definitely shouldn’t go together, but Lovegood makes it works. Despite her best intentions, Pansy can’t look away; Lovegood is utterly mesmerising. 

Suddenly the walls around them stutter, the lift halting half way down, stuck between two floors. Pansy freezes, waiting for the lift to go on moving. It doesn’t. The damn thing stands entirely still, not moving an inch. 

Lovegood behaves as if she doesn’t notice, as if nothing is wrong. Pansy envies her how unconcerned she is, her own mind supplying her with a dozen different scenarios how she could die in here. The air feels thinner already, her hands sweaty, and Pansy is acutely aware of their position between the last and the next stop. There is no way out. She is shut in in this tiny room, no escape in sight and any help miles away. 

“Breath Pansy, it’s alright.” Lovegood’s voice sounds far away, floating somewhere by her side. Pansy doesn’t look at her, stares straight ahead and tries to keep her impeding panic down. Lovegood is right, completely useless but right. This will be over in a second; there is absolutely no need to freak out. Now if only her mind would understand that. 

“I want out.” Lovegood laughs, delighted instead of cruel like one might expect, but still completely out of place. It startles Pansy out of her frozen state, captures all her attention and forces it once more on Lovegood. 

“Of course you do, silly. That’s why someone is working on freeing us right now. Though I hardly think it’s necessary, really. We are after all not alone here; there is plenty we can do to entertain ourselves. It’s the perfect beginning of any office-romance, wouldn’t you agree?” Pansy can only stare as Lovegood describes how their _romance _would play out, how this would be the ideal moment to share some great secret or solve any long standing conflicts. Afterwards they wouldn’t mention it of course; they would be embarrassed but drawn to each other and exchange smiles and blushes. They would annoy all their friends with their pining and wait for the _perfect_ moment to ask the other out. Of course it would only happen when they were once again are stuck in the very same lift, because such is the will of fate. 

“Now see, that wasn’t so bad, was it? See you around.” And with a kiss to her cheek, Lovegood strolls out through the newly opened lift doors. Pansy doesn’t know how long they had been open, when they had started moving again, how she hadn’t _noticed_. Before the doors can close again and trap her inside, Pansy marches out, still confused about what happened. 

Lovegood is long gone by the time Pansy looks around for her, the pictures she painted still clear in her mind. Pansy hopes she will learn from them and gather her courage without the need of another incident. Though, if she is stuck with Lovegood again, it might not be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187669098773/romance-in-the-lift)


End file.
